The present invention relates to a novel method for producing sheet metal automotive power train component enclosures which are designed to reduce structure-borne noise by increasing the internal damping of the enclosure. The invention applies specifically to sheet metal oil pans, valve covers, timing chain covers, air cleaner covers, transmission side covers, drive shaft components, and disk brake rotor covers, but can be used for any sheet metal stamping or similar enclosure requiring damping.